We watched and Learned
by Devil Wolf Girl
Summary: I have gathered all of Berk for a special occasion! How to train your dragon movie marathon. Vikings and Dragons in the same room. What could possibly go wrong? Don't answer that. DO NOT OWN HTTYD. Review! Review! Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"We are so leaving. We're leaving. Let's pack up. Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation, forever," Hiccup mumbled as he sat down as basket of fish. The bent down to pick up the own bag before looking around.

"Toothless. I brought fish," he said calling for his best friend. A large black dragon bounded up to him and pounced.

"Okay, okay! I missed you to buddy," Hiccup laughed as the playfully pushed his dragon off him. Toothless crooned at Hiccup.

"I know buddy. You're hungry. That's why I brought you the fish," Hiccup replied as he took the lid off the basket. They barely had time to even see the fish before the whole basket started glowing. Toothless immediately wrapped around Hiccup and shielded him with his wings. They were engulfed in a bright light before it died down. Hiccup could hear talking going on around him so he thought it would be better if he stayed hidden.

"Wolf, I think it worked!" a voice that was closer to the two said.

"Don't be so surprised Fox. Now we really should calm down the Vikings. Even without their weapons they could still destroy everything," another voice replied to the first. They sounded like they were right beside Hiccup and Toothless.

"Oh especially like that Astrid girl, she is CRAZY!" the energetic voice added.

"OI! Vikings of Berk! You should calm down," the second one yelled out. The murmuring stopped for a few seconds before a booming voice rang out.

"WHY DID YOU BRING US HERE? I DEMAND TO KNOW!" Hiccup recognized the voice as his father.

"We did for our reason silly, such as we have a really good movie we want you to watch," the first voice said happily.

"Fox. They don't known what a movie is. A movie is basically a bunch of pictures moving really fast. Oh, my name is Devil Wolf Girl but just call me Wolf. The hyperactive idiot beside me is Fox," the person now known as Wolf said.

"I'm not an idiot though," the one known as Fox said. Hiccup could hear the pout on her face, "I'm highly intelligent."

"Never mind. Anyway, you don't have a choice. Only we can send you back home. We are going to choose your seats. Oh and you can't cross the force field if you want to hurt the dragons," Wolf said. Hiccup figured that was where he was since Toothless was still hiding him.

"WHERE IS MY SON?" Stoic yelled out in his booming voice.

"He's been here the whole time," Fox said happily. Hiccup heard more murmuring and assumed that everyone was looking around for him.

"You can come out now Hiccup. They can't really get to you if they intend to harm you," Wolf said.

"Alright bud. Can you let me out? I'm not going anywhere," Hiccup assured his dragon. Slowly Toothless uncurled himself from Hiccup so Hiccup could stand. As soon as he was standing though Toothless curled his tail around Hiccup protectively.

"HICCUP! Get away from those beasts!" Stoic yelled when the saw his son surrounded by dragons. Hiccup slowly shook his head.

"But Wolf I thought that Stoic lik…" Fox was cut off as Wolf slammed her hand over Fox's mouth.

"They haven't watched the ending or rest of the series yet. Hiccup just got chosen to kill the Nightmare in the first movie. He hasn't flown with Astrid yet. That's where we pulled them from.

"Oh yeah that's my favorite part!"

"Wait what do you mean fly?! Astrid yelled out in disbelief.

"You will find out later. Now seating arrangements. The teens are in the front row with Gobber and Stoic. You can choose the order. Toothless and Hiccup are on the giant pillow beside the blue couch. That's where Fox and I will sit. Everyone else can choose where they sit.

"But I wanted to sit by Astrid," Fox mumbles, pouting again.

"You have to make her sit on the spot beside the couch. I take it that means I get the side by Hiccup?" Wolf asked as she made her way to the couch. Fox nodded happily as she dragged Astrid to sit by her. Hiccup walked over to the giant pillow and waited until Toothless had sat down before joining him and leaning against him.

"Help me," Astrid mouthed to Hiccup. He shook his head with a small smirk.

"Alrighty! Is everyone ready and comfy?" Fox asked sitting on Wolf's feat. Wolf moved until she had freed her feet and had curled into a fuzzy blanket.

"MOVIE TIME!" Fox squealed grabbing a huge tube of popcorn out of nowhere. Wolf rolled her eyes before pressing the button on the remote.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**_We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns toward a lone island, Berk. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting straight out of the water._**

**HICCUP (V.O.) **

**This, is Berk. Its twelve days north of hopeless, and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery**

Everyone looked at Hiccup when his voice came out of the screen. He shrugged. He had no idea what was going on. Stoick looked at his son. 'Did he really think of his home like that?' he thought. Several other Vikings chuckled at the accurate description of their home.

**_The camera drifts over rolling hills to reveal a small village nestled on an outcropping of seamounts_**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) **

**My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new.**

"Jeash, I wonder why," Snotlout said obnoxiously. Wolf grabbed some of the popcorn and threw a piece at him. It hit him between the eyes and he shut up.

**_The camera drifts closer, circling._**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) **

**We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitos. We have...**

"What do we have?" Tuffnut asked. Ruffnut promptly hit her brother in the head in annoyance.

**_Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is snatched._**

**_CUT TO:_**

**_INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS _**

**_A door is pulled open... as a DRAGON swoops directly toward it, BLASTING FIRE. The door is SLAMMED. The fire shoots through the slats of wood, illuminating HICCUP, a gangly teenage Viking._**

**HICCUP **

**...dragons.**

"Ohh. That makes sense," Tuffnut said.

**_EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE_**

**_He reopens the sizzling door, as leaps off of the front porch. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour out of the buildings, ready for a fight._**

"Oh Hiccup. Why didn't you stay inside?" Gobber teased. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"My house just caught on fire. I would have died. Besides I needed to get to the forge to help your sorry butt," Hiccup replied with an eye roll. Gobber replied by sticking his tongue out.

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues.**

"Oi!" several Vikings called out.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Gobber asked with a face of mock hurt.

"Exactly what it said. Stubbornness issues." Hiccup said rolling his eyes.

**_Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into the streets, axes in hand. ON HICCUP darting through alleys, staying under eaves, making his way through the battle._**

"Being small has its advantages," Hiccup said to the villager's awed looks.

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) **

**My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that**.

**_Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground._**

**VIKING (FIERCE)**

**Arggghhhhh! (Cheery, insane) Mornin'!**

"Sorry 'bout that," said Viking said rubbing the back of his head.

"No problem," Hiccup replied shrugging.

**_Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic men and women._**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**Meet the neighbors. Hoark the Haggard...**

**HOARK**

**What are you doing out!?**

**HICCUP**

**... Burnthair the Broad...**

**BURNTHAIR**

**Get inside!**

**HICCUP**

**... Phlegma the Fierce...**

**PHLEGMA THE FIERCE**

**Get back inside!**

**HICCUP**

**. Ack.**

**He passes a silent ox of a Viking, picking his ear.**

Ack shrugged at the look the others were giving him.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**Yep, just Ack. **

**_Enter STOICK, the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hiccup from the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd._**

"Does everyone have to do that?" Hiccup complained throwing up his hands. Wolf leaned over to him.

"Wait till you see the other movies. And yes we are probably going to keep you here to watch all of them."

**STOICK**

**Hiccup!**

**(Accusingly; to the crowd) **

**What is he doing out again?!**

**(TO HICCUP)**

**What are you doing out?! Get inside!**

**_The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard. He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching._**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**(IN AWE)**

**That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe it?**

**_Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the strafing dragon out of the sky._**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**Yes I do.**

**_An EXPLOSION forces Vikings to DUCK. Stoick stands firm, brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder._**

**STOICK**

**(Barking; to his men) What have we got?**

**VIKING #1**

**Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare.**

**STOICK**

**Any Night Furies?**

**VIKING #1 **

**None so far.**

**STOICK**

**(RELIEVED)**

**Good.**

Toothless huffed at him.

"There, there bud," Hiccup patted Toothless's head. You could see guilt on his face as he tried to comfort the dragon. Toothless sensed his rider's unease and cooed softly.

**VIKING **

**Hoist the torches! **

**_Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of all types. Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open building with a tall chimney._**

**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS **

**_He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs appendage._**

**GOBBER**

**Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off. **

**_Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's scattered appendages._**

**HICCUP**

**Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this.**

**_Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose._**

Basically everyone laughed at Hiccup's attempt to look tough.

**GOBBER**

**They need toothpicks, don't they? **

**_Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements._**

"You really need to clean the forge sometime," Hiccup said teasingly. Gobber responded by shaking his head.

"Got you for that," he teased. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well...littler.**

"Who you calling a meathead!" Gobber huffed.

"You, Meathead!" Hiccup called back. Several Vikings laughed at the close relations between the two.

"How little were you when you started being his apprentice?" Astrid asked looking at him. Gobber and Hiccup exchanged a look.

"I officially became his apprentice when I was six, but I used to hang around in the forge since I was four. Believe me when I say this. Gobber had no idea how to handle a toddler," Hiccup stuck his tongue out at the blacksmith. Stoick watched, with slight envy, as his son and best friend bantered back and forth.

**EXT. VILLAGE - CONTINUOUS**

**ON STOICK**

**STOICK**

**We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults.**

**_Armed men rush past, flanking others who carry sheep to safety. Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead, a dragon strafes the rooftops with Napalm-like fire._**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses**.

"You always were one for sarcasm," Fishlegs said laughing lightly. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

**VIKING**

**FIRE!**

**_In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza - four TEENS, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it, they fill buckets of water to douse the flames. One among them is a cute, energetic Viking girl. Hiccup leans out of the stall to watch her._**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout. The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. And… (DREAMY) Astrid.**

**_A SLOW-MOTION explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a sexy ball of fire. The others join her, looking awesome and heroic._**

"Woah. We look awesome!" Tuffnut yelled banging heads with Ruffnut. The other teens all nodded. Fox looked at the girl she had basically kidnapped.

"You know he likes you right?" Fox asked. Astrid nodded her head. If you looked close enough you could see Hiccup blushing bright red.

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**Their job is so much cooler**.

**_Hiccup tries to join them as they pass, but he's hooked by Gobber and hoisted back inside._**

"Again with the manhandling!" Hiccup exclaimed throwing his hands up. Toothless crooned at his rider in agreement.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (PLEADING)**

**Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark.**

**GOBBER**

**Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places.**

Several other Vikings nodded in agreement.

**HICCUP**

**Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date.**

**GOBBER **

**You can't lift a hammer. You can't swing an axe... **

**_Gobber grabs a bola (iron balls connected by rope). _**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**... You can't even throw one of these.**

**_A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it at a dive-bombing Gronkle. The bola binds its legs, sending it into a heavy crash._**

**HICCUP (ready with the answer)**

**Okay fine, but... ******

**_He rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption._**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**... This will throw it for me.******

**_Hiccup OPENS the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up, equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola, narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the counter._**

"That hurt ya' know!" the Viking yelled across the room.

"Sorry! Mild calibration issue!" Hiccup yelled back.

**VIKING**

**Arggh!**

**GOBBER**

**See, now this right here is what I'm talking about.**

**HICCUP**

**Mild calibration issue.**

**GOBBER**

**Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all… **

**_Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction_**.

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**... This.**

**HICCUP (ASTONISHED)**

**But... you just pointed to all of me.**

**GOBBER**

**Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you.**

"You are not very good at pep talks Gobber," Hiccup said sparing a glance at Gobber to see him shrugging.

**HICCUP (THREATENING)**

**Ohhhh...**

**GOBBER (MIMICKING)**

**Ohhhhh, yes.**

**HICCUP**

**You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw...Vikingness contained. (BEAT) There will be consequences!**

**_Gobber tosses him a sword._**

"Hiccup can lift that!" basically all of the village exclaimed. Hiccup scowled in response.

**GOBBER**

**I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now.**

**_Hiccup takes it begrudgingly and lobs it onto the grinding wheel. He stews... fantasizing..._**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here.**

**EXT. VILLAGE - LOWER PLAINS - CONTINUOUS **

**_Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a seemingly vacant house._**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed.**

The Nadders beside Hiccup raised their heads proudly.

**_The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and walls apart. Sheep pour out and SCATTER. Elsewhere, hippo-like Gronckles pick drying racks clean of fish and fly off like loaded pelicans._**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend. **

The gronkles flapped their wings and crooed in delight.

**_A stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop, breathing gas into a chimney_**.

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**A Zippelback? Exotic, exciting. Two heads, twice the status.**

Several Zippelbacks made small explosions by lighting their gas.

**_A second head pokes through the door and lights it. KABLAM! The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping together to reveal a single body. It flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a CATAPULT_**

**TOWER. **

**CATAPULT OPERATOR **

**They found the sheep!**

**STOICK (FRUSTRATED)**

**Concentrate fire over the lower bank!**

**CATAPULT OPERATOR**

**Fire!**

**_Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders… Just as a huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of the catapult with sticky fire._**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire. **

Most of the Nightmare lit themselves on fire in excitement. Toothless growled at one Nightmare who got too close to Hiccup while still on fire.

**_It emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a leering, toothy grin._**

**STOICK**

**Reload! I'll take care of this. **

**_Stoick takes on the Nightmare, face to hammer. Suddenly, a LOUD BALLISTIC MOANING streaks overhead. The catapult crew ducks._**

**_INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS _**

**_ON HICCUP, looking up from his work, reacting to the same sound._**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-**

"What do you call it?" Tuffnut called out. He was promptly slapped on the head by Ruffnut.

"Doofas, he's going to tell up in a second."

**VIKING**

**Night Fury! Get down!**

**_Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning sound BUILDS._**

**_EXT. VILLAGE - CATAPULT - CONTINUOUS _**

**_The Monstrous Nightmare suddenly stops fighting and takes flight. Stoick looks skyward._**

**STOICK**

**JUMP!**

**_KABOOM! The Catapult EXPLODES as though hit by an artillery shell... sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives._**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and…******

**_The sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames._**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**...never misses. **

Toothless gave a light roar in happiness.

"Yeah, yeah bud we know. You are special," Hiccup teased. Toothless used his tail fin to lightly flick Hiccup's head. Toothless did his dragon laugh.

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) (BEAT) **

**No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first**.

"Nope. Sorry. Not happening," Hiccup declared. Basically everyone looked at him in shock. Stoick the most.

**_IN THE STALL_**

**_Gobber trades his hammer for an axe._**

**GOBBER**

**Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me out there!**

**_Gobber pauses. Turns with a threatening glare_**.

**GOBBER (CONT'D) **

**Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean.**

"Sit. Roll over. Beg," Gobber teased pointing. Hiccup turned to him with a deadpanned look.

"Woof."

**_Gobber charges into the fray, HOLLERING. ON HICCUP, a smirk crosses his face._**

**_EXT. VILLAGE - MOMENTS LATER_**

**_HAM! Hiccup pushes his wheeled contraption through a wall of clustered Vikings. He weaves through the ongoing mayhem, as fast as his legs can carry him._**

"Why didn't you stay put?" Stoick exclaimed.

"If I did then I wouldn't have met Toothless," Hiccup replied instantly. His tone was slightly dark. Stoick looked taken aback. As did everyone else.

**VIKING #6 (O.S)**

**Hiccup, where are you going!**

**VIKING #7**

**Come back here!**

**HICCUP**

**I know. Be right back!**

"Did you really think I was coming back?" Hiccup asked. The Viking rubbed the back of his head and sheepishly nodded.

**_ON THE PLAIN BELOW_**

**_The Nadders have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close in, ready to spring upon them. Stoick suddenly appears, HURLING FISHING NETS over them. The surprised Nadders are caught. Stoick and his men rush in. A Nadder blasts a hole through its net. Stoick leaps onto it, clamping his thick arms around its head, forcing its jaws shut._**

**STOICK**

**Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them.**

**_ON THE PLAIN ABOVE_**

**_Hiccup reaches a cliff overlooking the smoking CATAPULT and drops the handles to the ground. He cranks several levers, unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of his contraption. He drops a bola onto a chamber and then pivots the weapon on a gimbal head toward the dark sky. He listens, with his eye pressed to the scope, hand poised on the trigger. He hears the NIGHT FURY approaching... and turns his aim to the defense tower. It closes in for the final strike, completely camouflaged in the night._**

"I am so sorry about this bud," Hiccup said turning his head into Toothless's scales.

**HICCUP**

**(TO HIMSELF)**

**Come on. Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at.**

**_KABLAM! The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the dragon for a split second. Hiccup pulls the trigger. KERTHUNK! The flexed arms SNAP forward, springing the weapon off the ground. The bola disappears into the sky, followed by a WHACK and a SCREECH._**

The Vikings were stunned into silence.

"You actually hit it. Son I am so sorry for not believing you. When we get back to Berk we will send out a search party immed-," Stoick was cut off by Hiccup glaring.

"No. I refuse to let you kill my best friend!" Hiccup yelled out with so much anger that the other Vikings were stunned into silence. Gobber seemed to be the only one not all that surprised.

"Hiccup. What have those beasts done to you?" Stoick asked in a slight whisper, but with the silence around them everyone heard it easily.

"They haven't done anything to me! The only thing they have done is be there for me when nobody else was! The only thing those beasts have done is convince me that I am not a Viking and never will be. Oh, and the only reason I have done so well in dragon training is because I have interacted with Toothless! I hate that I shot Toothless down and made it so he can't fly without me! But he is the only friend I have out of the entire village! I have tried everything I could to make you proud of me and it only led to more disappointed looks when it didn't work! But at least I tried to do something! You were NEVER there! Gobber acted more like a father than you! If it means that I can stay with my only friend THEN I AM GLAD I AM NOT A VIKING!" Hiccup yelled out in anger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The whole room was dead silent, only broken when Toothless crooned sadly at Hiccup. Hiccup took a deep breath and sat down, leaning against Toothless who curled around him. A little red Terror walked up to him and nuzzled his leg as comfort. Hiccup put a hand on the little dragon and started to pet him. The Terror curled up against Hiccup and fell asleep. **(A.N. Think when the terrors steal the fish and one curls against Hiccup) **

"Wolf can you continue the movie?" Hiccup asked after several minutes of tense silence. Wolf nodded and pressed play on the remote.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (surprised, then elated)**

**Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?**

**_Hiccup's victory is short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare appears, slithering up over the lip of the cliff._**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**Except for you. **

Only a few people laughed at Hiccup's sarcastic reply. Most were still tense from Hiccup's rant.

**_ON STOICK, holding down the netted Nadders. He hears a familiar HOLLER and looks up to see… HICCUP running through the PLAZA, SCREAMING, with the NIGHTMARE fast on his heels. Alarmed, Stoick abandons the Nadders and runs off_**.

**STOICK**

**(To his men, re: the NADDERS) **

**DO NOT let them escape! **

**_IN THE PLAZA_**

**_Vikings scatter as Hiccup dodges a near fatal blast. The Nightmare's sticky, Napalm-like fire splashes up onto buildings, setting them alight. Hiccup ducks behind the last standing brazier - the only shelter available. The Nightmare blasts it, spraying fire all around him. Hiccup peers around the smoldering post. No sign of the Nightmare. He turns back to find it leering at him, blocking his escape. It takes a deep breath. Hiccup is finished. Suddenly, Stoick LEAPS between them, tackling the Nightmare to the ground. They tumble and wrestle, resuming their earlier fight. The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only coughs up smoke._**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

**You're all out. **

**_He smashes the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it away. It takes to the air and disappears. Winded, Stoick turns to Hiccup_**.

**HICCUP (V.O.) **

**Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know...**

"What's that?" Tuffnut asked. Ruffnut hit him over the head again.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) **

**Sorry, dad.**

**_EXT. VILLAGE - UPPER PLAZA - CONTINUOUS _**

**_The escaped Nadders fly past with sheep in their clutches. The raid is over. The dragons have clearly won. The murmuring crowd eyes Stoick, awaiting his response._**

**HICCUP (SHEEPISH)**

**Okay, but I hit a Night Fury. **

**_Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back scruff of his collar and hauls him away, fuming with embarrassment._**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**It's not like the last few times, Dad. I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-**

**STOICK **

**-STOP! Just...stop.**

**_He releases Hiccup. Everyone goes silent, staring expectantly._**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

**Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed! **

'Was I really that harsh?' Stoick thought watching himself on the screen.

**_Hiccup looks around. All eyes are upon him_**.

**HICCUP**

**Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?**

**_A few rotund Vikings stir self-consciously_****.**

"That was mean," several Vikings whined.

"Sorry. Sarcasm is a defense," Hiccup replied shrugging. Stoick looked at his son in guilt.

**STOICK**

**This isn't a joke, Hiccup!**

**(EXASPERATED)**

**Why can't you follow the simplest orders?**

**HICCUP **

**I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad.**

"Not anymore," Hiccup whispered to Toothless. His dragon nudged him with his head softly.

**STOICK**

**You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them. **

"For once dad was right," Hiccup said as he started to pet Toothless.

**_Sting. Hiccup looks around to see many nods of agreement_**.

**STOICK (CONT'D) **

**Get back to the house. (TO GOBBER) Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up.**

**_Stoick lumbers off in the opposite direction. Gobber leads Hiccup through the walk of shame. They pass the teen fire brigade as they snicker._**

**TUFFNUT**

**Quite the performance.**

**SNOTLOUT**

**I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!**

**HICCUP**

**Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so… **

**_Hiccup avoids Astrid's glare and heads up toward a large house, standing prominently on the hill above the others._**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**I really did hit one.**

**GOBBER**

**Sure, Hiccup.**

**HICCUP**

**He never listens.**

**GOBBER**

**Well, it runs in the family.**

"What's that supposed to mean!" both father and son yelled out at Gobber.

"See. You are alike. And neither of you listen," Gobber chuckled. Hiccup rolled his eyes and sat back against Toothless. Stoick sat down as well. The rest of the Vikings chuckled at them.

**HICCUP**

**And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich.**

**(MIMICKING STOICK)**

**Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here. This is a talking fish bone.**

**GOBBER**

**You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like. It's what's inside that he can't stand.**

**(Beat).**

**HICCUP**

**Thank you, for summing that up.**

"Sorry. Hiccup. You're right. I can't do pep talks," Gobber said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"No worries Gobber," Hiccup said waving.

**_They reach the doorway._**

**GOBBER**

**Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not. **

**_Hiccup SIGHS heavily_**.

**HICCUP**

**I just want to be one of you guys. **

**_Gobber eyes him sympathetically. Hiccup turns and goes through the front door. And straight out the back door. He hurries off into the woods, determined._**

"You're kidding me right. You went straight out the back door," Snotlout said in disbelief. Hiccup nodded.

"Aww come on Hiccup. Do you ever stay put?" Gobber asked in exasperation.

"Nope," Hiccup said popping the p.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**_INT. GREAT HALL - DAY _**

**_A noisy din of PROTESTING VOICES leads to… STOICK, glowering in the firelight. Surrounded by his men_**.

**STOICK**

**Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home.**

"That's actually very unlikely. If we destroy the nest the dragons will be looking for a new home and will most likely take over Berk," Hiccup said. Every single Viking looked at him.

"What? I have to use my brain to make up for lack of strength," Hiccup said defensively. The Vikings still stared.

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

**(DECIDEDLY)**

**One more search. Before the ice sets in.**

**VIKING**

**Those ships never come back.**

**STOICK**

**(MATTER-OF-FACT)**

**We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?**

**_Stoick throws up his fist. No one follows. The crowds shifts in restless silence. Head scratches. Eyes averted._**

**VIKING (FEEBLE)**

**Today's not good for me.**

**VIKING (CONT'D) (EQUALLY FEEBLE)**

**I've gotta do my axe returns.**

All the children and teens looked at the adults and spoke as one, "You all are wimps." The adults all looked down in a guilty shame.

**STOICK**

**Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup. **

**_Hands jut into the air, volunteers galore. Enthusiastic murmurs of prep and packing fill the room._**

**PHLEGMA THE FIERCE**

**To the ships!**

**SPITELOUT**

**I'm with you Stoick!**

**STOICK (DRY)**

**That's more like it.**

"That's how you always get so many volunteers!" Hiccup yelled in outrage. The other teens looked at the adults in shame.

**The Vikings rush for the door, leaving Gobber and Stoick alone. Gobber gulps back the contents of his tankard attachment and scrapes back the bench.**

**GOBBER**

**I'll pack my undies**

"What's with you and undies?" Tuffnut asked. Hiccups eyes widened in alarm.

"You DON'T want to know. Trust me," Hiccup shuddered.

**STOICK**

**No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits.**

**GOBBER**

**Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself...what could possibly go wrong? **

"Don't answer that!" Gobber exclaimed.

"I'm not that bad. I work on my projects by myself all the time," Hiccup pouted.

**_Stoick sinks onto the bench beside Gobber, his brow burdened_**.

**STOICK**

**What am I going to do with him Gobber?**

**GOBBER**

**Put him in training with the others.**

**STOICK**

**No, I'm serious.**

**GOBBER**

**So am I**

**Stoick turns to him, glaring.**

**STOICK**

**He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage.**

**GOBBER**

**Oh, you don't know that.**

**STOICK**

**I do know that, actually. **

**GOBBER**

**No, you don't.**

**STOICK**

**No, actually I do.**

**GOBBER**

**No you don't!**

"At least someone stands up for me," Hiccup muttered darkly to himself.

**STOICK**

**Listen! You know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been...different. He doesn't listen.**

"Thanks for the honesty dad," Hiccup said to himself, but everyone was still able to hear him.

**STOICK (CONT'D) **

**Has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting for... for trolls.**

"Troll exist," Fox started.

"They steal your socks," Hiccup continued.

"But only the left ones," Wolf added.

"What's up with that?" all three said together.

**GOBBER (DEFENSIVE)**

**Trolls exist! They steal your socks. (DARKLY) But only the left ones. What's with that?**

Everyone looked at the trio in surprise.

"We have watched this movie about eighty times," Wolf and Fox said together. Hiccup shrugged.

"I've been his apprentice for ages remember," Hiccup said.

**STOICK**

**When I was a boy...**

**GOBBER (GRUMBLING) **

**Oh here we go.**

**STOICK**

**My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?**

"You got a headache," Hiccup said sarcastically.

**GOBBER**

**You got a headache.**

"Okay that is really creepy Hiccup," Astrid said, speaking for the first time since the movie started.

**STOICK**

**That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become. (BEAT) Hiccup is not that boy.**

**GOBBER**

**You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him. (BEAT) Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now.**

**_ON STOICK, as Gobber's words hit their mark_**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Oh this next part's gonna be good," Fox squealed happily. Everyone except for Wolf looked at her in confusion.

"Not for Hiccup," Wolf said hitting Fox on the back of her head. Fox pouted and turned back to the movie.

_**EXT. WOODS - DAY**_

_**ON AN OPEN NOTEBOOK**_

_**A drawn map of the island, covered in X's. Hiccup looks up from it and peeks over a gorge, expectantly. Sees nothing. He adds another 'X' to the page, then scratches his pencil over the whole map in frustration. He snaps the book closed and pockets it.**_

"What has that book ever done to you?" Astrid asked teasingly. Hiccup shrugged. Astrid rolled her eyes at him before going back to the movie.

**HICCUP**

**Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon. **

_**Hiccup WHACKS a low-hanging branch. It SNAPS back at him, hitting him in the face. He looks up to see a snapped tree trunk. His eyes follow it to a long trench of up-turned earth. He follows it to a downed, black dragon, its body and tail tangled in a bola. It appears dead. Hiccup approaches, beaming.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (IN SHOCK)**

**Oh wow. I did it. I did it. This fixes everything.**

"I am sooo sorry bud," Hiccup said with his eyes frozen to the screen. Toothless butted his head into Hiccup shoulder and crooned in a way that everyone could tell he forgave Hiccup.

"I know bud, but that doesn't make me any less sorry," Hiccup said petting him and the Terror still sleeping. Several dragons came closer to the boy, sensing his distress. A young Nadder walked up to him and rubbed her head on Hiccup's leg. He let the little Nadder curl up with them**. **

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (ELATED)**

**Yes!**

_**He strikes a victory pose, planting his foot on the fallen Night Fury.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**I have brought down this mighty beast!**

_**It suddenly shifts.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**Whoa!**

_**Hiccup springs back, terrified. He turns his blade on it. Rattled, Hiccup creeps along the length of the weak, wounded dragon, dagger poised to strike. As he reaches the head, Hiccup finds the Night Fury staring coldly at him. Hiccup tries to look away, but he's drawn back to its unnerving, unflinching stare. With the dragon safety tangled in the ropes, Hiccup jabs with his dagger, puffing himself up with false bravado.**_

"Wait so it's not dead?" Tuffnut asked. The rest of the teens, plus Wolf and Fox, facepalmed.

"Duh, it's the same dragon Hiccup has been sitting with," Astrid said in annoyance. Tuffnut made and 'oh' face.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**I'm going to kill you, Dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking. (BEAT) I am a VIKING!**

_**Hiccup raises the dagger, determined to prove his Viking-ness. The dragons labored breathing breaks Hiccup's clenched concentration. He opens an eye, uncertainty leaking through. The dragon holds the stare. Something profound is exchanged. Finally, the Night Fury closes its eye and lowers its head, resigned to its fate. Hiccup tries to go through with it, holding the dagger aloft... fighting himself... until finally lowering it with a frustrated sigh. He looks over the dragon's chaffed rope wounds**_

"Odin, please tell me he isn't about to do what I think he is," Stoick muttered to himself.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (muttered, ashamed)**

**I did this. **

_**He turns to leave. Pauses. And glances back at the dragon, chest heaving. Hiccup GRUMBLES. He checks over his shoulder to ensure that no one is watching... then hurries back to cut the ropes. The Night Fury's eye shoots open. With the dragon watching his every move, Hiccup hurriedly saws through the bola ropes. As the last rope falls free, the Night Fury suddenly POUNCES! In a blur, the dragon is upon him, pinning Hiccup down, grazing his neck. Looking like it's about to kill him. Hiccup is paralyzed. The dragon's breath ruffles his hair. Hiccup opens his eyes to find the Night Fury's wolf-like stare boring into him. The exchange is intense, profound. The dragon draws a deep breath, as though it's about to torch him, then lets out an ear-piercing scream instead. It turns and takes flight, flapping violently through the canopy of trees. It bashes against a nearby mountain side, recovers, and drops out of view some distance away. Winded, Hiccup struggles to his feet, staggers a few steps, collapses to his knees, and faints**_**.**

"So much for 'a dragon will always go for the kill' eh Gobber," Hiccup said teasing.

"They always have until now apparently," Gobber said back. Next to him Stoick fumed in anger. The Vikings slowly inched away from the furious chief.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**_

_**Hiccup enters to see... STOICK, seated on a thick slice of tree-trunk. He is slouched over the fire-pit, stirring the coals with his axe. Embers waft around his beard. Hiccup tries to sneak past, up the stairs to his room. Stoick seems none the wiser, when...**_

**STOICK**

**Hiccup.**

**HICCUP (CAUGHT)**

**Dad. Uh… **

_**Stoick stands, takes a deep breath.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**I, uh... I have to talk to you, Dad.**

**STOICK**

**I need to speak with you too, son. **

_**Hiccup and Stoick STRAIGHTEN at the same moment**_**.**

**HICCUP STOICK**

**I've decided I don't want to I think it's time you learn fight dragons. To fight dragons. (BEAT) (BEAT) What? What?**

The whole village laughed at the duo. Gobber threw his arm around Stoick.

"Leave it to you and Hiccup to change your minds at the same time," he said laughing. Hiccup had buried himself into Toothless as soon as the laughter started.

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

**You go first.**

**HICCUP**

**No, you go first.**

"Why didn't you go first?" Snotlout asked loudly. Hiccup turned to him with a deadpanned stare.

"Respect. Manners. Take your pick," Hiccup said setting off more laughter.

**STOICK**

**Alright. You get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning.**

**HICCUP (SCRAMBLING)**

**Oh man, I should've gone first. Uh, 'cause I was thinking, you know we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough bread-making Vikings, or small home repair Vikings-**

"Bread making Vikings, seriously Hiccup?" Astrid asked playfully. Hiccup shrugged.

**STOICK**

**You'll need this. **

_**Stoick hands Hiccup his axe. Hiccup avoids taking it.**_

**HICCUP**

**I don't want to fight dragons.**

**STOICK**

**Come on. Yes, you do.**

**HICCUP**

**Rephrase. Dad I can't kill dragons.**

**STOICK**

**But you will kill dragons.**

**HICCUP**

**No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't.**

**STOICK**

**It's time Hiccup.**

**HICCUP**

**Can you not hear me?**

"I really didn't think he could bud," Hiccup said scratching Toothless's neck.

**STOICK**

**This is serious son!**

_**Stoick forces the axe into Hiccup's hands. Its weight drags him down. He looks up to see Stoick under-lit with firelight**_.

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

**When you carry this axe... you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us. You talk like us. You think like us. No more of… (**_**Gesturing Non-specifically at Hiccup**_**) ... this.**

**HICCUP**

**You just gestured to all of me.**

"Is that your catchphrase or something?" Snotlout asked while the other teens nodded in agreement.

"Only in that situation," Hiccup replied.

**STOICK**

**Deal?**

**HICCUP**

**This conversation is feeling very one-sided.**

"Yeah it is. And we're not even in it," Tuffnut said to Ruffnut.

**STOICK**

**DEAL?!**

_**Hiccup glances at the axe in his hands. It's a no-win argument**_.

**HICCUP (RESIGNED)**

**Deal.**

_**Satisfied, Stoick grabs his helmet and duffel bag... and heads for the door.**_

**STOICK**

**Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably.**

**HICCUP**

**And I'll be here. Maybe.**

_**Stoick heads out the door, leaving Hiccup holding the axe.**_

"Where did the maybe come from?" Fishlegs asked. Hiccup looked at the others and shrugged.

"It wasn't the first time I thought about leaving." The Vikings were stunned into silence at the casual tone he said it in. 'What does the mean? He actually thought about leaving Berk?' Stoick though looking at the ground sadly.


End file.
